Forever gone
by Miss Megz
Summary: Somethign terrible happens and now Sesshouamru is traveling with the inugroup. I don't plan for this to be a romance


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but this idea is mine!

Once again Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were battling it out; nothing new there of course. Inuyasha was spitting insults at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru was attacking Inuyasha again and again with the Tokijin. No one knew how dangerously close to the battle Rin was. Not even Sesshoumaru. Fighting Inuyasha was keeping him busy.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru who wasn't even scratched while he was there bleeding from many wounds, nothing serious of course. He gripped the Tetsaiga tight and was getting ready to send the Wind Scar at Sesshoumaru. Deciding to try something new, Sesshoumaru would wait until the Wind Scar would nearly hit him then leap up and get Inuyasha. It was a good plan but with one fatal flaw. Inuyasha sent the Wind Scar at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru leapt up at the second but then he saw Rin. There were tears in her eyes. Jaken had said something that upset her.

Sesshoumaru tried to get to her but the force of the Wind Scar sent him flying back. _Rin!_ He thought and rushed at the Wind Scar praying he could get to Rin. Her cries of pain ringing in his ears. The Wind Scar sent him flying back again. He could only wait until the Wind Scar dissipated to revive Rin then kill Inuyasha. The Wind Scar faded away and Sesshoumaru ran to the spot not caring he was betraying his parental love of Rin. There was nothing there. Only a puddle of blood on the ground. He sniffed the air in hopes Rin had ran. She had not. She had died here.

"Rin," he muttered and touched the blood on the ground, a single tear ran down his cheek. Such sadness filled him. He shut his eyes and made a fist with the hand that now bore Rin's blood. _She died here. I couldn't save her. She died here_ the thoughts ran over and over in his mind. Rin was dead and this time, he couldn't bring her back.

"Sesshoumaru; I'm so sorry," Inuyasha walked over. He had seen his elder brother's tear and knew then just how much Rin meant to him. He touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder and Sesshoumaru tore his shoulder away. Inuyasha let his hand fall to his side. Both knew it was an accident but both couldn't help but feel responsible. Sesshoumaru stood up; his aura wasn't powerful like it had been just moment ago. It was weak, hardly noticeable. He started to walk away. The inugroup just watched as the demon lord walked away, not proud but broken and probably beyond fixing.

"His aura, it just wasn't there," Kagome muttered.

"That's not a good thing. It means that Sesshoumaru is filled with sorrow, so much of it so that he might not even have the strength to keep going," Miroku explained. Kagome went wide eyed.

"Well we can't just let him do that!" Kaogme moved to go get Sesshoumaru.

"It's his own damn choice," Inuyasha grunted, "saves me the problem of killing him if he kills himself."

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha of course did his usual face plant.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you Kagome. In the long run, it isn't good if Sesshoumaru kills himself," Sango walked over to Kagome.

"How is it not good?" Inuyasha grunted as he got back up.

"If Sesshoumaru kills himself, that means you become lord of the west and somehow I doubt you want that," Miroku explained patiently. Inuyasha stopped and thought about it.

"That bastard isn't going to accept our help, and he won't be thankful either," Inuyasha sighed, "but let's go get the asshole just so I don't end up picking up after him." Kaogme smiled and the inugroup caught up easily with the distraught demon.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out. He stopped but did nothing else. Kagome tried to find words for what she wanted to say.

"Seeing as you are in no state to travel, perhaps you would consider traveling with us," Sango managed to get out. It was the best any of them were going to come up with.

"How dare you think Lord Sesshoumaru would even consider such a thing!" Jaken hoped up and down as he yelled. Sesshoumaru said nothing for a long time.

"I want no such company," his voice was hardly audible. He started to walk away again. Jaken of course followed.

"Please reconsider Sesshoumaru," Kagome called after him, "Rin wouldn't want you to suffer like this." She knew that was dangerous ground she was on but it worked. He gave a slight and stopped. The broken lord turned to face them his mask was still in place but barely. His sadness leaked through.

"I refuse to stay in the area she died," was all that came from him. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"There is a river nearby," Shippo suggested. Sesshoumaru simply walked over his sign that it really didn't matter. Inuyasha of course was in the front with Kagome nearby with Sango and Miroku with her. Sesshoumaru and Jaken walked behind them. Jaken was of course disgusted that his lord would fall so low but still he remained loyal knowing that now of all times his lord needed some sort of pillar to hold him up since he could not hold himself up. _This is no time to abandon Lord Sesshoumaru! Now most of all he needs me. What with Rin gone. But why has he agreed to travel with them? Perhaps to regain some lost strength?_ Jaken wondered but said nothing. Secretly he was happy Rin was gone but didn't dare show that to Sesshoumaru who would kill him if he did.

They all reached the river and Sesshoumaru took a seat under a tree nearby and Jaken was of course nearby. Au-Oun lay down nearby grunting as they did. For they too missed the little girls cheery presence. Inuyasha didn't go near Sesshoumaru, wary of what he might do. _I am the reason after all Rin is dead_ he thought. Little did he know how little Sesshoumaru cared. So deep was his own misery that Inuyasha could punch him in the face and Sesshoumaru wouldn't care.

Night came and all sat around the fire. Almost everyone. Sesshoumaru remained as he had been when they first arrived but Jaken, feeling cold had cautiously wandered over to the warmth of the fire, ready to run back to his lord if one tried to attack him. No one did though; room was just made so he could fit in. Inuyasha once looked at Sesshoumaru and felt a pang of sadness.

"He going to stay like that all night?" Inuyasha growled.

"He did when Rin wanted to stop for the night," Jaken looked cautiously over at Sesshoumaru to make sure he wouldn't attack for bringing up Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't even move.

"Sesshoumaru cared for her didn't he?" Kagome looked at the fire.

"If asked Lord Sesshoumaru would never reply to that question but he did. I think in some sense, my lord grew dependant on her presence," Jaken answered. The rest nodded, from the way Sesshoumaru was acting, it was true.

"Let's just get some rest, we can figure out how to deal with this in the morning," Miroku yawned. Jaken returned to Sesshoumaru and all, except Sesshoumaru, fell asleep.

Like it so far? I hope so. I nearly cried in the beginning! Please review!


End file.
